In an image forming apparatus, sheets stacked in a paper feeding cassette are sequentially fed to an image forming unit and images are formed on the sheets. The sheets stacked in the paper feeding cassette are pushed up by a sheet tray and brought into contact with a pickup roller. If the pickup roller is rotated, the sheets can be delivered from the paper feeding cassette.
When the paper feeding cassette is inserted in an image forming apparatus main body (hereinafter referred to as apparatus main body), the sheet tray is subjected to driving force from the apparatus main body and pushed up. On the other hand, when the sheet feeding cassette is drawn out from the apparatus main body, the force for pushing up the sheet tray is released and the sheet tray falls. The sheet tray collides with a cassette case of the paper feeding cassette and collision sound may be caused.